Pálido, Verde e Preto como Ébano
by Destroya Black
Summary: Você esqueceu de mim, Hermione. Mas eu não esqueci de você. Se lembra de quem eu sou agora? / UA.


**Disclaimer**: O que me pertence aqui é somente o enredo e a fanfic, o resto (personagens, etc.) é da J.K. Rowling.

**N****ota**: Fanfic criada para o IV Challenge Femmeslash do 6V.

* * *

.

**Pálido, Verde e Preto como Ébano**

O copo á sua frente parece ser a única _saída_.

Sua mente não consegue se adaptar a ideia de que _ele _se foi.

Parece que ele ainda está lhe esperando em casa, um _sorriso_ de canto e uma bagunça que a faria _reclamar_.

Mas que agora a faz _chorar_ porque nunca mais iria _tê-la_.

Os olhos _verdes_ e o cabelo _preto_ como ébano_. _A pele pálida e a habilidade de fazê-la sorrir e corar e suspirar e de fazê-la _sua_.

Eram duas da manhã e Hermione queria voltar para _casa_.

Onde estaria _sua _casa?

Queria _sangrar_, queria ver que estava _viva_ e queria se _sentir_.

Queria parar de negar para si mesma que ele ainda estaria _esperando_.

Ele sempre _esperava_.

- Sozinha? – Uma voz um tanto quanto... _macia_ interrompe seus devaneios enquanto se aproxima.

Passa a mão pela testa. Encarando o chão sujo.

- Sim. E muito bem, obrigada. – dispensa. Mentindo.

Mentindo e _negando_. Ora, esse é seu talento, não é, Hermione?

- Ora, mas como pode saber disso se nem provou da minha companhia, _ainda_?

Você dispõe um pouco de sua boa vontade e _olha_.

Cabelo Chanel, preto como ébano.

A pele branca constratando com os fios que moldavam o rosto e o sorriso de canto te faz _sorrir_.

Internamente, é claro.

Como o _dele_.

Olhos pretos, _escuros_.

Sua insanidade diz que são _verdes_.

Porque o conjunto é assim. Preto como ébano, pálido e _verde_.

- Não preciso da companhia de ninguém. – retruca. E cora. E está tudo muito escuro para ela ter visto, não está?

- Está enganada.

_Um sorriso._

Um levantar de lábios que te faz sentir coisas onde não deveria.

- Por que estaria enganada? – você pergunta.

- Porque não _provou_.

E ela toma seus lábios.

E você demora para corresponder porque não sabe _como_.

Porque o verde, o preto e o pálido foram _embora_, mas voltam e você não sabe _lidar_.

As mãos correm pelo seu corpo, pressionando-o contra a parede e te fazendo _gemer_.

E você não a empurra porque _ela_ está aprisionando sua consciência em um lugar muito distante.

E ela te solta e você tenta _conter_ o fogo.

Ela ou _ele_?

Não importa. Foram muitas taças para _importar_.

- Me deixe lhe mostrar.

Outro sorriso.

Uma mão erguida, dedos brancos, compridos, finos.

_Você os pega_.

**.**

Ela _sorri_ com o cigarro entre os lábios.

Não faz nem duas horas, mas você está viciada _no sorriso_.

Aquele que você achou que nunca mais teria, mas ele sempre _estaria_ lá.

E ela pega uma adaga e te mostra e você franze a testa de preocupação.

Ela sorri e encosta na pele nua do seu peito e _rasga_.

E você deixa.

E você _sente_.

_Pelo sorriso_.

.

Os lençóis eram brancos, mas agora estão _vermelhos_.

Ela se inclina sobre você.

Toma seus lábios e passa as unhas pela pele em suas coxas.

Perfurando as linhas vermelhas e _sujando_ os dedos.

Os mesmos dedos que ela passa pelo seu rosto.

E você sabe que está _manchada_ porque ela passa a língua e _prova_.

Prova você.

As mãos pálidas puxam seu cabelo e te fazem se inclinar sobre um lugar no meio das pernas _dela_.

Você também _prova_.

Sente o sabor dela em sua boca.

Sua boca inexperiente que a faz gemer e _você_ sorri porque está por cima.

Ela pega a adaga prateada e lhe dá.

E você a gira pelos seus dedos _trêmulos_ e escolhe um local.

Busto.

O mesmo que _sangra_ segundos depois. O sangue que seus lábios estancam. Que faz seus lábios se moverem por entre a pele _dela_.

Ela se ergue e te derruba e te aprisiona entre sangue, calor e _loucura_.

E as inúmeras gotinhas que escorrem pela pele _dela_ escorrem pela _sua_ e se misturam.

E o suor.

E te fazem se _sentir_.

E você morde o ombro dela quando dois dedos lhe invadem e você _grita_.

E aumenta o ritmo.

Ela _sorri _e _ri_ e corta sua pele.

Sua _alma_.

São _duas_.

São _uma_.

_Você._

_Ele._

**.**

A luz que apareceu em algum momento te encontra.

Seus olhos se abrem e seu corpo inteiro _treme_.

Ao seu lado, os fios pretos como _ébano_.

A pele _pálida_.

O lençol manchado esconde o corpo que você quer que fosse o _dele_, mas não é.

Você o _traiu_.

Você é _suja_.

Você negou o que tiveram da _pior maneira existente_.

Você _o_ _negou_.

O colchão range quando você tenta se levantar, uma voz segue o barulho.

- Está tudo bem? – _Ela_ pergunta.

Você não responde. Procura suas roupas.

- Ei! Estou falando com você! _O que houve_?

Eu o traí, pensa.

Mas não é isso que você responde.

- Isso... Isso não foi _certo_. Não deveria ter acontecido. _Esqueça_. – diz.

Você ouve os mesmos rangidos quando a outra se levanta, o lençol enrolado no corpo e a expressão séria.

- Não vou esquecer. Não devo esquecer. Porque _aconteceu_, Hermione.

Seus olhos se arregalam, você sabe disso. Ela sabe o _seu_ nome. Ela sabe _quem_ você é.

Então ela provavelmente _sabe_ do seu erro.

Da sua sujeira.

- Sim, eu sei quem você é. – ela responde diante das sobrancelhas que você ergueu, agora a encarando. – Eu sei _tudo_ sobre você. Hermione Granger. Órfã. Aluna prodígio. Direito em Harvard, onde conheceu o belo e brilhante Harry Potter, estudante de medicina, não é? O seu príncipe encantado. Aquele que fez você _largar_ quem te apoiou sua vida inteira. Você não queria uma princesa, principalmente uma _feia_, você queria um príncipe, um que pudesse te proteger de tudo.

"Você esqueceu de mim, Hermione. Mas _eu_ não esqueci de você. Se lembra de quem eu sou agora?"

Então ela vê a sua expressão. E ela _sabe_.

E você não entende o que está acontecendo. Você só quer _ele_. Sabe que seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, e um bolo se forma em sua garganta.

E ela _ri_.

- Sim, Pansy Parkinson. A _doce_ Pansy. Sempre fui sua melhor amiga e você não entendeu que eu queria ser bem mais que _isso_.

Suas pernas _tremem._

Porque você _reconhece_.

- E você foi embora. Com o _belo_ Harry. Mas, como eu sempre tive certeza de que seria, o Harry te _deixou_. Ele foi embora, não foi, "_Mione_"? Harry agora está dormindo, para sempre.

"Eu fui visitar o túmulo dele. Esses dias... Achei o epitáfio particularmente interessante: "_O último inimigo a ser derrotado é a morte_." Claro, ele já havia derrotado muitos. Inclusive eu mesma, tenho de admitir. Mas ele foi embora, e agora você voltou para mim, _Mione_."

E o apelido que somente _ele_ proferia doía com a voz _dela_.

Ela não era o seu _preto (ébano)_, _pálido_ e _verde_.

Ou _era_?

Então, o que você fazia _ali_?

- Não... Não... – Sua voz é apenas um murmúrio fraco, mas você tem _certeza_ de que ela ouviu. – Harry está me esperando em casa! Harry está _lá_! Como sempre esteve!

- Você não entende, não é, meu amor? Eu sou seu _Harry _agora. Não é ele que você procura, é a _Pansy_. Nós somos parecidos. Você _sabe_ disso. Você consegue o ver em _mim_. Foi isso que te puxou. Isso que sempre nos _unirá_.

- Mas...

- Me deixe ser seu Harry, querida. _Eu te amo_. Me deixe ser _você_. Me deixe ser _ele_.

E os braços dela te _procuram_. E te _acham_.

Te prendendo naquela gaiola que não deveria ser confortável, mas _é_.

Tão parecida com _ele_... Tão _ele_...

- Me deixe ser sua _casa_. Me deixe ser sua _segurança_. Comigo você _sentiu_. Você _corou_. Você foi _minha_. Você foi _dele_... _Me deixe ser sua segurança_.

E _é_.

Afinal, Harry sempre estaria te esperando, onde quer que estivesse.

E mais tarde, seria _Pansy_.

Como _pálido_, _verde _e _preto como ébano_.

.

* * *

**Nota²**: Desculpe qualquer erro, somos só o Word e eu.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos.


End file.
